


To Be Forgiven, Is To Ask For Forgiveness

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Another happy one, Because it seems to be the only way I can make things happy, I also feel like this is that start of many short fics, M/M, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons





	

Everyone sat around the campfire, they had all somehow managed to convince everyone to go camping. Though it was hard to keep Junkrat from throwing firecrackers into the campfire to watch them explode. But they somehow managed it. Widowmaker was more or less just there to appease Tracer who had run around her asking so quickly it was hard to understand.   
Genji didn’t have to do too much begging to get Reaper to come, just a promise that if it really made him uncomfortable they could leave. Reaper half was only here because Genji wanted to spend time with the others.   
They were telling ghost stories now, the more innocent of the group were jumping at every twist and turn, which was making Reaper snicker quite a bit. But Genji had stopped paying attention, instead he was remembering a time when he was younger, when his parents took him and his brother out camping. He glanced across the fire to where Hanzo was sitting with McCree, his elder brother was already looking at him and they both knew which memory they were recalling.  
-  
“And Boom! The Monster!”   
“Daddy!”  
Genji screamed before darting over to his father who scooped him up with a small chuckle. Hanzo shaking a little but didn’t run over because he was strong and not at all scared.   
“Dear, don’t scare them like that”   
He looked over to his wife before smiling a little more and petting Genji’s head in a soft comforting manner.  
“Don’t worry young Sparrow, there are people who catch the monsters. And your brother will protect you, won’t you Hanzo”  
Hanzo put on his brave face and nodded his head before getting up and moving over to hug his little brother who was slowly calming down again.   
“Don’t worry I’ll protect you”  
Genji nodded before turning to hug his brother instead of their father.  
“Thank you anija”   
-  
But he didn’t, Hanzo didn’t protect him from the monsters, Hanzo had become the monster. The one that took him down without hesitation. Genji closed his eyes before he was up and moving away from the campsite quickly, he couldn’t take this anymore.   
Reaper quickly looked over when Genji took off before moving to get up and follow while the others stopped and looked really worried. McCree glancing at Hanzo who kept his gaze downwards because he remembered it too.   
Genji was moving through the woods, he wasn’t paying attention really to where he was going but soon enough he was crying too much to keep walking and leaned against a tree to let out everything.   
“Genji”   
The ninja took a moment before turning to look at Reaper who was standing there, his expression was unseen but his posture showed his concern. Genji removed his mask and brought his hand up to rub his eyes.  
“I apologize, I must seem like such a child”   
Reaper gave no response except to bring his head down, allowing Genji to put a kiss to the mask which seemed to make Genji smile a little. Before he was reaching up to remove the mask and Reaper stayed very still like he always did.   
The mask was removed and the red eyes blazed against the darkness of his face, his skin while it had gone pale like death itself, the shadows that weaved their way around to hide him from sight gave a certain shine to his eyes that was hard to look away from.   
“Did I take you away from the campfire stories?”  
Reaper gave a dark chuckle and Genji smiled a little himself, before moving to rest his head against Reaper’s. The man making it tangible just in time for it. His skin was warm, very warm, some would mistake it for one having a fever, but Genji quite liked the heat that came from the other man.   
“Take me away? Yes, however that is acceptable to me, given I would much rather be with you”   
Genji smiled a bit more before kissing Reaper, the wraith’s visage shifted a little, the mouth of a monster, his teeth so sharp that a small nick of them split Genji’s lip open. The ninja gave a faint gasp at the feeling but didn’t pull away.   
Reaper’s claws started to scrape along the metal of Genji’s body, the young man arching his back to press himself into Reaper. The wraith gave a deep chuckle before licking at the wound he left on Genji’s lip before pulling back. Causing Genji to let out a whine and give him a very confused look.   
“You’re loud and the camp is right over there”   
“Well why’d you have to go get me worked up?”  
Genji pouted before lightly punching Reaper in the shoulder which made the man snicker a little. Reaper moved to place a kiss to Genji’s cheek, the smile on his face caused it to be more of him pressing his teeth to Genji’s cheek but all the same it was a kiss.   
“Alright, alright, I feel better”   
“Good”   
Reaper pulled back before putting his mask back on and waiting until Genji got his own on and seemed ready to go back. He put his arms around the shorter man before walking back towards the camp that was filling with laughter as they went. 

Hanzo had left the campsite not seconds after Reaper had gone, McCree excused himself before moving to go after him. They didn’t go far before Hanzo turned around to face McCree who had been following silently to not bother the bowman but not wanting to just leave him alone either.   
“You did not have to follow”  
“Maybe not, but you’re upset and I ain't in the habit of leaving you to sulk alone”  
Hanzo looked at him a moment before letting out a small sigh and leaning against the tree behind him. McCree was grinning a little because he could tell Hanzo was both grateful and annoyed with that.   
“You want to talk about it?”  
Hanzo didn’t answer right away, letting his mind go over what he was thinking before he nodded his head and moved into a sitting position. McCree moved over so he could sit next to him before he put his arm around the bowman’s shoulders and pulled him over closer to him.   
“When we were younger, our parents used to take us out camping. Bonding my father called it. He would tell stories like the ones here, Genji always got scared of them. He was honestly worried there were monsters out there”  
He paused as he thought about what he was saying, taking a second to kind of glance at McCree who was nodding his head a little as he listened.   
“My father had promised there were those out there who would take away the monsters... and I promised to protect him from them”  
This time McCree looked down at him because Hanzo had started shaking slightly in his hold. It was obvious now he was trying not to cry but that was all he wanted to do. McCree shifted before he was moving to pull Hanzo closer which ended with the other man in his lap. Normally Hanzo would have made some retort about it but for now he just wanted the comfort he was being offered.   
He wanted to forget this night happened, that that night had happened. But there was no forgetting that, it was a major event in both their lives. McCree just started to pet Hanzo’s head slowly and it seemed to help him relax a little more.   
“You want to talk to him about it?”  
“What?”  
Hanzo looked up as he spoke, feeling confused as to why McCree would think he’d want to talk to Genji about this. McCree had paused his petting and smiled down at Hanzo.  
“I know why but you two hardly talk and I think this is one of those things that needs to be talked about”   
Hanzo sighed and leaned more into McCree, moving his head just enough to tuck it under McCree’s chin, making the cowboy smile a bit more before he was hugging Hanzo a little tighter.  
“I know Darlin’ but one of you is going to have to be the bigger man”  
Hanzo sighed a little before pulling back which made McCree pout a little but he smiled when Hanzo kissed him before moving to get up.  
“You’re right, and he’s already stated his forgiveness, so I suppose it is my turn”   
He extended his hand to McCree once he was standing before helping the other man up. McCree kept a hold of Hanzo’s hand as they walked until they saw the other couple heading back to the camp.   
“Genji”   
The cyborg stopped and turned quickly, thankfully Reaper was holding onto him and didn’t run clear into him or they would have gone down hard. He smiled a little under his mask when he saw the other two walking towards them.  
“Can we talk?”  
Reaper narrowed his eyes behind his mask and Genji chuckled a little before detaching himself from Reaper and motioning until the wraith vanished into the shadows to go back by the campfire. McCree taking that cue and headed off himself to leave the brothers be.   
“Genji. I’m sorry, I wasn’t what I should have been, I should have kept you safe from the monsters and instead I let them turn me into one.”   
“It is alright Hanzo. I understand. And I forgive you for it”  
Hanzo shook his head because he couldn’t understand how Genji could so easily forgive him for something so terrible and tragic.  
“Anija, you are my brother. I know the stress they put on you to be who they wanted. I understand why you did what you did. And I forgive you for it because at the end of everything you are still my big brother, the one who wanted nothing more than to protect me”   
Hanzo blinked a few times not realizing he had started to cry before he was being hugged by Genji for a moment before the cyborg pulled back and despite wearing the mask Hanzo knew he was smiling.   
“Come, they are probably waiting for us”  
Hanzo nodded before walking back towards the camp with his brother, a certain weight feeling like it’s left him after this night.


End file.
